Love, Pain, and Houses
by Kris Wright
Summary: Follow-up to A House is not a Home. Lorelai proposed. Luke answered. What will his answer be? Rory left Yale. What road will she take? May lead to my own season 6. LL R?
1. Bikers and Proposals

A/N: Another story! I think I might carry this on… I'm not entirely sure. We'll have to see how it goes. :D So, here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

Luke stared at Lorelai. Did she really say what he thought she said?

"Will you marry me?" Lorelai repeated herself. Luke hadn't responded her this time, so she started to go into a tangent. "Ok, that may have sounded weird. I'm not looking for something to shut you up like you did to me some years back, but I'm sincerely doing this. I mean, you with your speech of how you want to help Rory so bad. You're a father to her. No doubt about it. You – you are the most amazing person in the world and I can't believe it took me this long to realize it.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're it. You're the one I've been waiting for. The whole package. I am madly in love with you and want only to be your wife." She paused and giggled slightly. "Usually this kind of thing scares me, but I'm am so unafraid it's freaky. But I know that you're the one I want to come home to every night." She stopped and looked down at her shoes. "Ok, rant over." She raised her head to look at him but he wasn't standing where he was before. Lorelai heard the bell on the door ring and turned to see Luke walking outside. She stood up and faltered before walking outside to see where he went.

When she stepped out the door she saw Luke over by Taylor talking about something. As she came closer, she started hearing the words. "Damn it, Taylor, give it back to me! You said I had three days to make my final decision. It's made. This is it. I want it."

"But, Luke, you already backed out –"

"I changed my mind! Can't you do that in the three day period?"

Taylor sighed. "How do I know you won't back out again?"

"I won't. This is it. I was angry earlier, I'm not anymore. Give me the house back!"

Lorelai slightly shook her head. _House? What house? What are they talking about?_

"Fine, Luke," Taylor said exasperatedly, "you have the house. If you back out again…"

"I won't." Luke held out his hand to seal the deal. He shook Taylor's hand and turned toward the diner again. He stopped when he saw Lorelai standing in the middle of the road with a very confused look on her face. "Whoops," he heard Taylor say under his breath. He ignored the old man and walked over to her. "Hey," he said.

"Um…why did you just get a house from Taylor?" Lorelai asked.

"Well…I bought it."

"You don't like your apartment?"

"I like it fine, it's just….not big enough."

"What? Do you need an ultimate bachelor pad or something?" Lorelai still wasn't making any connections to why he bought a house.

"No, it's not big enough for a…family."

That word shocked Lorelai. "A family? What house are we talking about?"

"The Twickham house," Luke said quietly.

"The Twi- um, ok. So, then, who would be living in this house with you?"

"Me, you, and maybe kids later on."

"Us? You bought us a house?" Lorelai was even more confused when he said that. He hadn't even talked to her about anything.

"Yes."

"For us and…" She finally made the connection. "'What about the kids.' Oh. I got it." She smiled at him. Then her smile quickly dropped. "Wait. I thought you didn't like kids."

"I didn't."

"Now you do?" Everything he was doing was confusing her.

"I told you awhile ago that if I met the right person, I'd talk about having kids."

"Yeah, so?" There was silence before she finally glanced down at the ground and smirked. She looked up and said, "Am I that person?"

Luke nodded slightly and stepped in closer. "You've always been."

Lorelai grinned as tears started to fill her eyes. "Then, will you?"

He smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "No," he said softly.

She pulled back from him and said, "Oh, ok, I guess it just isn't the right time."

"Lorelai," Luke said.

"No, you're right, it's too soon, and I shouldn't be thinking about getting married when I have my daughter to worry about even though she says she doesn't need help."

"Lorelai!"

"What?"

"Will _you_ marry _me_?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Look, I said no because I wanted to ask you. I want to be the man in this thing, here."

Lorelai's lips curved into a smile before it spread into a wide grin. "You sneaky little…"

"What do you say?"

"I can't believe you bought the Twickham house."

"That's really funny, Lorelai. I meant about the proposal."

"Which one? Mine or yours?"

"Mine, of course," Luke said.

Lorelai wrapped her arms around his neck, stared into his deep blue eyes and said. "Yes. I will marry you."

"Good," he said before leaning foreword to kiss her. He broke away from her lips and said, "Oh, I almost forgot…Stay right here." He quickly walked into the diner, leaving Lorelai in the middle of the street.

"Um…" She looked at Taylor and said, "Hey, how's it going?" She started to look at all the bikers coming in.

"LATE!" Taylor shouted at a young girl who fell off her bike just short of the finish line. "What are you doing just standing there? Why don't you just finish the race!"

Lorelai heard the diner bell and turned toward the sound. She saw Luke coming from the diner with a balled up fist. When he came up to her he was grinning like a fool. "What are you smiling about?" She asked.

"Well, you know it's customary when someone gets engaged that the girl gets a ring."

She smiled. "Luke, I don't need a ring."

"Too bad, you're getting one. See, my mom gave me her engagement ring before she died. She told me that when I fell in love and dreamed of spending the rest of my life with that woman, to give her this ring." He held up the ring and the diamond started to sparkle in the light from the street lamp.

"Luke…" Lorelai said softly, but couldn't finish her sentence.

He smiled at her. "You're that woman, Lorelai. I am in love with you and I dream of spending the rest of my life with you. I want you to wear this not to remind you that you're engaged, but to remind you that you have someone who is deeply in love with you and wants to spend the rest of his life making your life perfect." He slipped it onto her left ring finger and kissed her hand. He looked up at her and wiped away the tears that were falling down her cheeks. "I love you, Lorelai."

"I love you, too, Luke." He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her. "My God, you say the most amazing things." She placed a kiss on his neck and said, "You have me so enraptured with you, it's wonderful."

"What do you say we go upstairs and celebrate," Luke said in her ear.

Lorelai laughed and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

They made their way upstairs and made love all night. When the finally fell asleep in the early morning, Lorelai was on cloud nine. She wasn't thinking of anything else but the fact that the arms of her fiancé were wrapped around her body. Nothing could ruin that moment. Suddenly, she heard a noise coming from the living room. It was her cell phone.

* * *

A/N: I could make this a one-parter, but I think I might continue this one to see what happens. I hope I remain committed to this story. I'll make sure people keep me on it. Review please! 


	2. Make Ups and Celebrations

A/N: Chapter 2! This is a little different than what I left off with. You'll understand soon enough.

* * *

She knocked on his apartment door. She didn't remember how she got his parents' number to even ask for his address, but she had it, and she did it. She was turning to the only friend who was left. Lane had left on her band tour. Paris was Paris, she wouldn't understand. She had called Logan, but she had no idea where he was. So, here she was, standing at Marty's doorstep. 

She heard footsteps from inside and she held her breath. She hadn't seen him since he declared his feelings to her, since then he had probably been avoiding her. Why wouldn't he? She had turned him down and sent him away. She still felt bad about hurting him.

The lock on the door turned and she looked up to where she knew his eyes would be at. The door opened and there he was with a smile on his face. It quickly faded when he saw here. "Rory?" he asked.

"Hey Marty," she responded quietly.

"What are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "Came to see an old a friend. Is he available?"

Marty gave her a lopsided smile and opened the door wider. "Always."

She made her way toward his couch and sat down. He sat across from her on his coffee table. "So, what's up? It's been awhile."

"Too long. I missed talking to you, Marty. I really need a friend right now."

"Well, you've got a friend in me."

"Thanks, Randy. I just…ok, I need to tell you something, and I don't want you to judge or make comments cause that's what everyone's been doing lately."

"Ok, I am Switzerland."

Rory took a deep breath and started, "I'm not going back to Yale next year."

"What? Why? Are –" he said looking down at his feet, "are you going to another school?"

"No, I just…need to take a break. From everything."

"When are you going back?"

She shrugged in a few years, I guess."

"Don't drop out."

"I'm not. What made you think I am?"

"Well, I've known a few people who say they're taking a break for a few years, but never go back."

"I promise I'll go back, Marty, I just need some time to think."

"Ok, so then, what made you come to this decision?"

"I'm not cut out for journalism."

"Who told you that?"

"Um…Mitchum Huntzburger."

"Your boyfriend's father?"

"How'd you know he was my boyfriend?"

Marty shrugged. "Word gets around. But seriously, he told you you weren't cut out to be a journalist?"

"Not exactly…"

"Then what'd he say?"

"He said I didn't have what it takes. I'd be a good assistant, just not reporter."

Marty took a deep breath in and bit his lip to keep from talking. He then let his lip go and said very softly, "Ok, I'm gonna have to break the rules here." Before Rory could say anything, he was off. "Look, you are an amazing writer. I know because I have read all your articles and so have other people I know. You place the reader in the story like they're actually experiencing it. You have tremendous skill and you can be anything you want to be! Don't let one guy ruin your life because he said you can't make it. Screw him! He's one guy." Rory opened her mouth to refute. "I know that this guy would be the one guy to get an approval on," Rory smiled, "but if you became a reporter people would love you. Sure people wouldn't like your style, that's what the Huntzburger guy is. He doesn't like your style. But, if you give up, he'll have won, Rory. No one will ever get to read the amazing works you could completely come up with."

"Do you really think I've got it?" Rory asked him.

"Yes. And so does everyone else who reads your work. After all, their opinion matters more than an editor's, right?"

"Right." She paused and then wrapped her arms around Marty. "I miss your reassuring words," she said into his shoulder.

"I miss being able to give them," he spoke into her hair.

She pulled back and grabbed his hands. "Promise we'll never have a hiatus from our friendship again."

"I promise and will enforce it."

"Good. Don't ever leave me alone again. I don't know what I'd do with just Paris."

"Ouch. That's never good."

"No. She's in love now, so it's scarier."

"Dear god, poor man." He paused. "It is a man, right?"

Rory laughed lightly. "Yes it is a man. It's the editor of the Yale News."

"That Doyle guy?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, well, then they're perfect for each other," Marty said sarcastically.

"No doubt about that."

They grinned at each other, just happy to be friends again. Rory squeezed his hands, just to make sure he was really there. She missed having a close friend. She hadn't really been in close contact with Lane recently since she was at school and Lane was traveling the East Coast with her band.

"Marty? Are you coming back to finish that movie?" Rory heard a girl say.

They both turned around and dropped each other's hands to look at the newcomer. She had long curly red hair and bright green eyes. She looked very tall with the short skirt and long-sleeve shirt. Marty quickly stood up and stood by the girl when she walked over. "Ah, good, I want you to meet someone," he said to her. "Meg, this is my good friend Rory. Rory, this is my girlfriend Meg."

"G-girlfriend?" Rory repeated a little hesitantly. He nodded and smiled at her. "Wow! That's amazing!" Rory stood up and held out her hand. "Hi, it's really nice to meet you, Meg."

"You, too, Rory. That's a very interesting name, by the way."

"Yeah. It's short for Lorelai." She took a deep breath and then said, "So how did you two meet?"

"Oh, well, we sat next to each other in a class last semester and we started dating around…what, March?" Meg answered.

"About that, yeah," he responded.

"And we also live pretty close to each other so, it was fate."

"Wow. That's really great," Rory said. "You know, I think I recognize you…"

"Yeah, I was in the Life and Death Brigade for like a week. Not my style. Looked like it suit you, though. You jumped off the platform very gracefully."

"Oh, thank you."

"Logan seemed to take a liking to you."

"Yeah, well, he better have, or I'd have to beat him later on."

"Sorry?" Meg asked sincerely confused.

"Oh, well, he is my boyfriend, so…"

"Wow. You tamed the wild best, eh?"

Rory shrugged. "I guess so."

"Good for you. He needed a girlfriend."

"Yeah. Well, listen, I have to go, I just came to visit Marty I didn't mean to ruin your day."

"No problem at all. I needed a break from him," she said jokingly.

"Thanks, that's nice," Marty said.

"Well, then, it's time to make up so, I'll talk to you later then," Rory added.

"Yeah, tell me how my advice helped."

"I will. Thanks for everything."

Marty walked her to the door. "Take care, and don't be a stranger."

"Nor you," Rory said giving him a quick hug. "It was really nice to meet you, Meg."

"You, too, Rory," Meg said waving. Once Marty shut the door after her departure he turned to his girlfriend. "So, how long did you date her?"

"I never dated her, Meg."

"Really? Seemed like it."

"I would have liked to, but never did. She was never interested in me."

"So you liked her."

"For awhile," he said shrugging.

"When did you get over her?"

"I don't know. Before we started dating, I guess."

"Are you sure it wasn't after?"

"Maybe a little bit, but it stopped because I liked you."

Meg walked up to him. They stood almost directly eye-to-eye. "You better not be lying, Marty."

"I'm not."

She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Ok, you passed the test."

"The test?"

"Of the grilling girlfriend. No sweating, shifting of weight, or avoiding eye contact. You did very well." She then started to walk back to his room.

"Um, thanks, I think."

* * *

Rory drove by the very familiar signed that always welcomed her to her hometown. She had taken very many photographs of it as she grew up to look how it aged with her. It still looked very good for being over 20 years old. She made her way to the home she spent half of her life in, but her mother wasn't home. It had been three days since she had really spoken to Lorelai and she missed her mother deeply. When she couldn't mind her mother at home she headed over to the Dragonfly Inn. She saw Michel behind the front desk barking orders to someone on the phone. She waited until he was done before she went up to speak to him. "Michel," she said cautiously. 

"What?" he answered her in a bored tone.

"Do you know where my mother is?"

"Do I look like I am in cahoots with your mother? That we share every detail about each other's whereabouts and then relay them to others?"

"If I say yes will you tell me where she is?"

"She's at her boyfriend's filthy excuse for a restaurant, where else?"

"Thanks Michel."

Rory made her way to the diner she hadn't seen in a long time. She really missed Luke's coffee and burgers. Maybe on the hunt for her mother she'd stop and refuel with his cooking. She stepped inside and saw Kirk sitting at the counter. He looked viable for questioning.

"Hey Kirk."

He looked up at her from his plate. "Hello, Rory. Sorry you got arrested."

"Oh, um, thanks. Do you know where my mother is?"

"She went to look at the house that I should have gotten," Kirk said darkly.

"The house?"

"The house Luke stole from me. I'm richer than he is; why does he get the house just because he has Lorelai?"

"Uh, which house, Kirk?"

"Huh? Oh, the Twickham house. I still say I deserved it more than he did. I mean, I've been dated Lulu longer than he's been dating –"

Rory didn't hear the rest of his rant because she was out the door and on her way to Old Man Twickham's house. She still didn't understand what Kirk meant by Luke stealing the house. She pulled up in front of the large house and saw Luke's truck in the driveway. Rory stepped out of her Prius and entered the house. "Mom?" she called out.

Rory stepped into the living room and then into the dining room but still did not see her mother. "Mom?" She made her way through the kitchen and back to the entrance. "Mom, are you here?"

"Rory? Is that you?"

Rory ran over to the stairs and saw her mother on the landing above. "Mom!" She ran up the stairs and into her mother's embrace.

"Rory. What are you doing here?" Lorelai said squeezing her daughter.

She pulled back and looked into her mother's eyes. "I just – I really needed to talk to you."

"Ok, I'm here. What do you need, babe?"

"I've been thinking. I can't give up Yale! Mom, one guy told me I have no skills and I'm thinking about ending my entire future? What is that?"

"What?"

"But, I don't think I'm going to write for a newspaper or magazine anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I still want to write. I think it would be awesome to write a book, you know? Fiction, non-fiction. I could do it all! I'd have more choice that way, right?"

"Oh, babe, I'm so happy you feel that way!" Lorelai said hugging her daughter again.

"I'm not going to screw it up, Mom. You were right. I can't give up on my dream, I just have to change it a little."

"Wow, did I make you think all that?"

"No, I had a little help from Marty," Rory said pulling back but still holding her hands on her mother's forearms.

"Your Naked Guy? Oh you made up!"

Rory grinned. "Yeah. Mom, I don't know what I was thinking. I can't give it up!"

"I know, kid."

She finally noticed Luke behind her mom. "Oh, hi Luke."

"Hey Rory. I'm glad to hear you're going back."

"Yeah. So, what's this I hear about you stealing the house from Kirk?"

Luke sighed. "The town elders wanted me and Lorelai to have it, even though Kirk could pay it. Stupid Kirk, I'll kill him."

"It's ok, honey," Lorelai responded. "Oh, Rory, there's something I need to tell you."

"Is it good news?"

"It's great news! Depending on what you think of it," she added.

"Ok, go ahead."

"Luke and I are getting married," Lorelai said with a grin.

"No! Are you serious?"

"Yes! I asked him last night."

"You're kidding, you?"

"Me!"

Rory stared at her mother and then leaped into her arms. "Oh my God, you're getting married!" They laughed and screamed and looked at the ring and laughed again. She looked over at her stepfather-to-be and said, "Luke! I'm so happy for you!" Rory wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "You're going to be a Gilmore!"

"Ha ha, yes he is because I am not changing my name," Lorelai responded with a grin.

* * *

A/N: I know that it seemed like Lorelai and Rory made up too soon, but they made up quickly at the beginning of season 5, too, so why not? Plus, it's how I want my story to go. Please review! 


End file.
